When Buffy met Charmed
by Doppelganglands
Summary: Our favourite heroes will do almost anything to save the world. Wether it's losing a sister or losing your self. Whatever the cost they will make the sacrifice, so now the Charmed Ones and Buffy are willing to sacrifice putting their lives on hold to put
1. Chapter 1

Author : Doppelganglands'

Disclaimer : the amazing world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The amazing world of Charmed belongs to Aaron Spelling.

Spoilers : Season 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Season 4 of Charmed

Feedback : Please!

Summary : Our favourite heroes will do almost anything to save the world. Wether it's losing a sister or losing your self. Whatever the cost they will make the sacrifice, so now the Charmed Ones and Buffy are willing to sacrifice putting there lives on hold to put a stop to something that will take all of them to defeat.

**Prologue**

The Halliwell manor was again under reconstruction after the latest vanquishing. As that's what they do. All three Halliwells, the three sisters vanquish demons on a daily basis. Piper,the oldest sister was brushing up broken glass with the help of Leo, her husband and all three sisters Whitelighter. An angel like creature who once died was reborn with magical powers to guide his charges, humans and witches, like the three sisters.

Phoebe, the middle sister, was helping Paige, the youngest sister on to the couch in the lounge as Paige was limping from the attack.

Phoebe shouted over to Piper "Bring first aid."

"I believe his name is Leo." Piper joked.

Leo orbed over so Phoebe added with a smile "Don't be so goddamn lazy, just walk like normal people!".

Before Leo could say anything back Paige cut in "Hellooooo, some attention towards me please!".

"Sorry" Leo replied as he started to help Paige with his healing powers, which were given to him when he got the job of Whitelighter, along with some other abilities, none of which match the charmed ones powers.

The charmed ones were prophicised to be the most powerful witches around and indeed they were, but their magic lay in the Power of Three. The Power of Three had recently been reconsituted with Paige, Piper and Phoebes new half sister, when the previous oldest Prue was murdered by the right hand man to the Source of all evil, a powerful demon called Shax. Who was then vanquished by the new power of three including Paige.

Cole shimmered in and asked the sisters just as Paige was finished being healed "What's gone on?". Phoebe replied "Another demon sent by the Source to kill you!".

Paige stood up saying "I blame you for this!",then in a sarcastic voice "I'm sooooo glad you weren't here...out of danger...putting meeee, in danger!".

"Paaaiiiige" Phoebe moaned.

"Whaaaatttttt?" Paige answered. Paige doesn't trust Cole a whole lot as he is part demon but his human half Phoebe fell in love with, so the sisters vowed to protect his life as well as theirs, from the sources oncoming attacks. Although Cole had many powerful abilities like shimmering, were he can move from one place to another in seconds, he could also throw energy balls. Piper could freeze time at will by putting both hands in the air but she could also blow things up by doing the same. Paige had the power to move objects with her mind like Prue but it works differently as Paige calls for objects as she is part Whitelighter. She is only their half sister as they had the same mother but after Piper and Phoebe's mother and father divorced their mother had Paige with her Whitelighter Sam, who then had to give her away at birth. This also allows her to orb. Phoebe when touching things or people, could sometimes have premonitions of the future or past. She also has the power of levitation which allows her to hover in the air a few feet but not fly. Leo being a Whitelighter also has the power to orb, moving from one place to another in a bright, white light. Like Phoebe, Leo has the power to levitate. He also has a power which he shares with none of the sisters, to heal with his hands in a bright glow.

Just then, yet another demon attacked and aimed a fire ball at Cole. Paige called for it but not yet used to her power, it shot past her narrowly missing her head. The unknown demon lit another fire ball but before he could throw it, Phoebe levitated and kicked his arm and he released it in the direction of Piper. It hit Piper knocking her to the ground in a unconcious state.

"PIPER!" Leo shouted. Without the power to blow him up, it was up to Cole to throw a energy ball at the recooperating demon, who then screaming died in explosion on impact. Paige had only this to say

"What a way to go,come on man have some dignity!" she added sarcasticly.

As Phoebe landed on the ground, she wimpered "Oh no!...Leo help!" as she ran over the demons ashes towards them. Leo replied "I'm on it!" as he began to heal Piper. His hands finished glowing and Piper sat up with a deep breath then adding to Phoebe "...Work on your aim".

Meanwhile in Sunnydale, Buffy Summers and her friends, Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris, were arriving at the gates of one of many cemeteries in the small town of Sunnydale.

Buffy reached her hand towards the steel padlock and broke it of with ease, while saying "Wow, they don't make them like they used to!".

"Hey, guys wait up." Suddenly the slayers little sister, Dawn, ran up behind them at the gate shouting.

"Hey Dawn, go awaay!" Buffy sighed.

"Why... I brought my own stake and everything. Vampires beeeware."

Buffy frowned "Dawn this is not a safe place for ki..."

"Ah, ah, aah don't you finish that sentence. Hello teenager now." Dawn interupted. "Plus we were looking for a sister bonding kind of thing."

"I, don't see sister bonding stuff as killing dead things." Buffy replied to her sisters very poor attempt at persuading her to letting her slay with her and her friends.

As that is what Buffy did day in and day out or kind of night in and night out if you were persificully talking about vampires. Buffy was the Vampire Slayer well that was what she was told that she had to slay but she had no problem killing other nasties like for instance demons. She was the chosen one ,exept she wasn't really the only one anymore, but that's beside the point. She was the girl in all the world with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires were ever they be. She was called as the Slayer just before she came to Sunnydale and naturally drawn to be the Vampire Slayer in this town as this town was laying right above a dark portal better known as the Hellmouth. Which basically meant bad guys were naturally drawn to it meaning Buffy had a hard enough job keeping them under control than having to look after her little sister aswell.

"Dawny you know this isn't safe I mean Buffy has to be here she is the Vampire slash Demon Slayer but its to dangerous for people who are well ... not " Willow tried to say sympathetically.

"Well why do you to get to stay." Dawn said in a way were she thought well at least thought that she had an argument.

"Well, Will's got that whole witchy thing going for her and although you know she can't use any of her great power actually directly on th vamp well she can still use them on things like her surroundings to help Buffy out in a tight scrape. And me well ur, em ... I'm older than you so there." Xander mumbled as he tried to find some logic behind the whole deal with them being able to go and why she couldn't.

"Well bottom line Dawn is that I don't get a choice if they go or if they don't but you on the other hand are my responsibilty. I have to do this and they choose to do this but you get no say in the matter. So, for the last time go home." Buffy said trying to sound as grown up as possible.

Buffy was about to tell Dawn again to leave but the words coming out of her mouth suddenly changed to "Dawn get down!" as she saw a group of vampires from the corner of her eye climbing over the cemetary gate. Buffy turned to find one leaping on top of her. Buffy rolled with his on coming attack and flipped him over with her legs to make him meet the streets pavement. She placed her hands on the stones that were made cold by the nights darkness and using all her strength flipped herself to her feet to see two more a girl and boys yellow eyes staring back at her. One ran at her and Buffy pulled a wooden stake out of her jacket pocket and turning to her left staked him in the heart through the polo shirt he was wearing, falling to the floor in a pile of dust and ashes. The vampire she threw to the floor earlier tried a punch at the slayer, she dodged it and retaliated with a knee to the chest. She then turned and kicked him with her right leg in the direction of a broken fence with one of the planks of wood facing forward, the teen vamp stumbled backwards into the jagged wood and burst into yet another pile of dust. Buffy turned to find the other lady vamp fleeing through the cemetary gates in fear, she was lost amongst the tomestones.

Buffy turned to Dawn and said "Go..."

"Home, I know." Dawn finished the sentence before Buffy had a chance to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**

**1**

"Hurry the hell up Paige, I need to get to P3. You know the one...my club!" Piper shouted at Paige for her to come down the stairs.

"Tell me again why we can't use your car?" Paige asked Piper.

"You know what happened, you were the one who crashed it into the tree! Tell me again why you did that?" Piper shouted angrily up to her.

"I've told you like a million times...I picked up the wrong keys and I was already late for work so I took your car and well you know the rest!" Paige answered.

"Well get your butt down here and take me to work!" Piper commanded.

"Aaahh!" Paige moaned.

"But Piper we're sisteers!" she added.

"NOW!" Piper shouted.

"I'm already in the caaaaar." Paige taunted.

"Hey no fair, you cheated. Unable to orb over here!" Piper shouted.

"What are you on about, I just walked past you five seconds ago!" Paige said. "No you didn't...did you?" Piper wondered as she walked out of the front door, in the direction of the green beetle in which Paige was sitting.

Paige answered out of the open window "Yaah."

Phoebe came running down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor in hope to meet her fellow witches, her oldest sister Piper and her youngest sister Paige, to ask them about meeting them at the club later that evening but sadly had missed the couple of them in their rush to get to the club by opening time.

"Damn these shoes, I can't catch my sisters let alone a demon!" she said as she landed at the bottom of the staircase after falling down the remaining seven steps. She picked herself up again with an embaressed groan and nothing badly hurt, just her pride. Hoping nobody had seen her humiliating fall, she made her way to the kitchen.

She began to cut apples and oranges to make herself a fruit salad. After all the fruit had fell into the clay bowl, which she had carefuly placed on the work surface running around the kitchen, she turned to walk in the direction of the fridge to receive from it some low fat cream, to truly give her small bowl of fruit a bit of extra flavour. She reached her hand towards the large metal fridge door, that was the only thing keeping the cold from filling the kitchen. About to pull it open she found herself diving to the floor instead. From the corner of her eye she saw something moving towards her very fast, and it wasn't a friendly something. Through the window came an energy ball and due to her great awareness of the on coming attack, the energy ball only hit one of the legs of the breakfast table. Causing it to be uneven as it fell to the floor. Well better that, then her. Following it, the owner of the energy ball shimmered in, standing over the body of Phoebe. Ready to attack once more, the demon charged another energy ball. Trying to avoid the attack, Phoebe raised her right leg and with her thick leather boot she kicked the demon in the face which caused her to fall backwards and release her energy ball in the direction of the fruit salad, that Phoebe was making earlier. Phoebe disapointedly shouted "Hey... I was looking forward to that."

She then levitated up and kicked the demon once again in the face.

The demon if for not throwing energy balls, to anybody would look human. Retrieving herself from the dryer which she had landed, the demon who was still unknown, charged up yet another energy ball and lashed it at Phoebe. Phoebe jumped up as the energy ball got closer and it hit a picture of Phoebe at Piper's wedding.

"That's it... I looked good in that picture!" she shouted as she round house kicked the demon in the right knee.

The demon stumbled backwards onto the floor but with this strong movement, she carried it on and flipped back on to her feet. She picked up the knife that Phoebe was using and threw it back at her. Phoebe responded quickly and grabbed the knife and in one swift movement, took a 180' turn and stabbed the cold metal blade into her opponents stomach. Who then burst into screams of agony and which scorched and burnt the very spot where she was standing, in the kitchen.

As the screams stopped, at that very moment Leo orbed in a bright light.

"Uh, great timing" Phoebe stated sarcastically to Leo.

Leo replied with "What happened?"

"A demon attacked, what else?" Phoebe replied.

"Orb me to the club, I need to see Piper and Paige now."

"Why? Demons attack every day. What's different with this one?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, just a feeling. But I've got her blood on the knife, to scrye for others just in case."

Leo replied "OK, take my hand and let's go."

"Well lucky I don't clean up after myself, 'ey." Phoebe joked.

"Huh?" Leo said, confused. Phoebe answersed "Don't ask."


End file.
